


To my abusive ex

by dhampir



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abusive Ex, Anger, Angst, Ex, Ex Girlfriend, F/F, Feelings, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Other, Poetry, Rant, Short, abusive, fuck you, honestly, i guess?, it's shit but whatever, lesbain poetry, love to hate, manipulative, manipulative ex, poem, ranting, to my ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir/pseuds/dhampir
Summary: This is just a shitstorm of my feelings towards my ex.





	To my abusive ex

You broke me.

With your pleas and begging.

"Just do like I ask."

You hurt me.

By making my feel like my family isn't important.

"Come over, you can see them another time."

You tore me apart.

When you said I'm childish for wanting to go out and drink with my friends late at night.

"Am I not enough to you?"

How did I allow for your feelings to always go ahead of mine?

You held me back.

When I wanted to exercise, go for a run or a workout.

"Stay in bed with me."

You made me tired.

With the constant judging of other people, of me and the way I wanted to dress and act.

"That's so stupid."

You suffocated me.

With the constant demand of me having to lower myself to your level, to your thinking and your way of life.

"Why would you say that?"

You made me insecure.

By commenting on every single thing I did, doubting every single action I took.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

You made me depressed.

By always wanting to compete with me, never being able to congratulate me on my achievements if they were better than yours.

"It's just that I'm disappointed in myself."

You made me lose my friends.

By making me bitter, angry and cranky. How could I not be, when all you did was eat away at me?

"You only think about yourself."

You did this, you crawled under my skin and into my heart, with soft words and loving looks.

With words like "I love you" you made my heart your home and slowly turned it into a wasteland.

You sucked the life out of me, tore down everything I built and burned it.

And I loved you for it.

I loved you for it.

Now all I see is red.

Red like the blood on my knuckles that match my punching bag.

Red like the marks on my skin after I scratched away the anger.

Red like my eyes after countless hits of joints.

Red like the fire that burned our pictures.

Red that will soon turn to orange, and orange to yellow.

And you?

You'll be gone from my mind and my heart.

You'll be gone from me.

_And I'll be happy._


End file.
